The housing of a battery pack includes a plurality of battery cells that generate heat while in use. Generally, as the duration of time that the battery pack is in use increases, and the rate at which the battery cells charge and discharge increase, the heat that is given off by the battery cells increases. As the temperature inside the battery pack rises, internal components of the battery pack may become susceptible to damage thereby causing battery malfunction.